Redemption
by Works of Fiction Identified
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy who died, and strolled the halls of the place he died, to get back to the one he loved.
1. Chapter 1

The hallways of the school were cold, to be perfectly honest. Cold, indeed, below water-freezing temperatures, at 15 degrees F. The air smelled of silence, and if you weren't familiar with the school's structures and the students' tendency to _die, _you would've never guessed that something was happening in its very walls. But, indeed, there was something happening, and it was eerily peaceful for such a school. In fact, someone was dying right now, as usual, in the corridor just before escape. It was very graphic, what was happening, and it seemed so graphic that it seemed nearly impossible.  
>Not.<br>At least, not in this elementary school.

The boy screamed for her, "Ayumi! Run!" The foolish girl did not listen, and was too busy looking at him dying. He badly damaged around the right side of his body, and the girl could not stop looking at it. She knew it was rude to stare (and was ridiculous to apply that to this scenario), especially for a person who was dying. "Please! Run!" he said, wondering why on Earth, or wherever this was, was she not running. "Take Yuka and run!" The girl looked down at the little girl in her arms, who was slowly, and most likely painfully dying. Her right eye was stabbed out, and she was unfortunately stabbed in the heart, as well. "I love-" the boy was interrupted by a sword stabbing through his stomach. The girl gasped, and looked at him in horror. "Kishinuma-" "Just please, run! Take Yuka to Satoshi and make sure the others get home safely. I never really had anything but you to live for-" A powerful punch through the head killed him before he could finish. "Kishinuma-kun!" the girl felt like mourning, but she, for some reason, believed she had no time for remorse.

But, this story is not about the girl. This story is about the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiki woke up confused, almost delusional. His head hurt really, _really _badly, and his stomach hurt just as much, maybe even more. He looked down, expecting to find some wound. No sign of any damage. He believed he was just on a bed, and he'd been knocked out and someone he knew was caring for him. Maybe even Satoshi, or Shinozaki. But, as he examined his surroundings, he found a bed, just not the bed he was expecting. He was in his bedroom, and his little sister was showing a face of concern. "Onii-san? You're awake?" she asked. He was cold around the head, but he found it was only an ice pack. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found no words came out. "Onii-san, what's wrong? Why won't you speak to me?" His little sister's face produced more concern. "ONII-SAN! SPEAK TO ME!" she yelled. "PLEASE!"  
>Yoshiki jolted awake, once again studying his surroundings. He was back in the school, the creaking, horror-movie school. No sign of Shinozaki, Satoshi, or anyone else. Shinohara was to his left, and a corridor to his right-wait, Shinohara? A cheery glance at him confirmed his suspicions. "Hello, Kishinuma!" she said, almost like a cheerleader. "S-Shinohara, d-did you c-come back to l-life?" Yoshiki stuttered, staring at the cat-like girl in front of him. "Of course not, silly! You just came back to the dead!" <em>Don't worry, Yoshiki, this is just a dream. How else would Shinohara be alive? Just <em>wake up Yoshiki, wake up!, he thought. He just needed to wake up. He believed this theory until Yuka ran into his arms, undamaged.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't react to this... at least not properly. He probably couldn't open his mouth without screaming and excepting the reality. Yuka was alive, although he was certain she'd died. And now that she was physically, or rather spiritually hugging him, he didn't want to look at Shinohara, or feel the pain of death in his head and stomach. But now Yuka was here, with him and Shinohara. Yuka was... here. "Yoshiki-onii-chan, you're here!" she looked up at him, with a sense of sadness in her eyes. "There were some scary people, and my right eye really hurts, so does my stomach... it's as if it will never stop." She hugged him again. "I saw...Kizami-kun, but he was scarier than usual, because he seemed as if he were in pain. I'm really _scared_." 'Scared' seemed to be Yuka's favorite word at this point, and her face became full of it when she noticed Shinohara. "S-Seiko-onee-chan?" Yuka seemed confused. "W-why are you here?" "Welcome to the mad side of Heavenly Host!" Shinohara cackled. "It hurts bad, doesn't it, sweetie?" "Seiko-onee-chan, you're really scaring me!" "Why? I just want to give you a... **hug.**" Shinohara continued cackling as Yuka ran away, Shinohara chasing her like some sort of Norman Bates reincarnation.  
>This wasn't Shinohara. It couldn't be.<br>It wasn't Shinohara, the pretty, bisexual cat-like cheerleader. It just couldn't be. True, this place drove people mad.., but, Shinohara wouldn't go mad, except when with Nakashima. As he looked at his surroundings, he was alone. Again.


End file.
